I was wrong you are right
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Stan is forcing Kyle to finally face Kenny again after their breakup. Can one of them finally throw their pride aside and admit to being wrong. K2 , KennyKyle


**Pairing:** K2 – Kenny x Kyle

**Warning:** guyxguy, slight mention of sex, don't like –don't read 'kay? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. I'm just a huge fan

Kyle glared at Stan the whole way there. He had explicitly told Stan that he didn't want to go to that part of town. He'd spent an entire hour on the speech on how it just wasn't going to happen. Yet somehow Stan had talked him into the car and now they were parked outside the cinema. A larger group of people was waiting for them outside.

"I'm not going!" Kyle yelled stubbornly. Stan sighed irritably for the fifth time that day and pinched the bridge of his nose like he tended to do when he was running out of patience.

"You _are_ going and that's final," He said through gritted teeth. "For once I would like to hang out with my two best friends – at the same time! It's very annoying that I have to divide my time between the two of you! So just get over yourself – you won't even have to talk to him!"

Kyle wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. He'd spend a year and a half avoiding the very person standing in the center of the group outside. He'd even avoided going to the part of town where _he_ usually hung out. He'd made up his mind that he would never ever see Kenny McCormick again in his life!

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. Him!" Kyle said in a low angry tone. He really didn't want to see his ex right now. Not even with a whole group of witnesses.

"They've already seen you. Not going will only make them ask more questions," he pointed out. Kyle sighed in exasperation, knowing his best friend was right. He shot Stan a nasty glare and exited the car. Stan followed with a satisfied smirk on his face. He rarely won an argument with Kyle so he considered it to be quite a big deal to get the redhead to agree to meet someone he clearly didn't want to see.

Stan waved cheerfully at the group who excitedly greeted him back. The group consisted of Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Cartman and, of course, Kenny.

Kyle kept his head down, doing his best to avoid accidentally gaining eye contact with Kenny. Their relationship hadn't really ended well and he figured that Kenny was probably just as upset with him as he was with Kenny. The others had purchased their tickets already so Kyle and Stan went over to stand in line to get theirs.

"Quit pouting," Stan mumbled. "In a few minutes we'll be inside the theater and you won't have to talk to or even look at anyone, okay?" Kyle nodded but kept his pout in place as he exchanged his money for the small piece of paper that would grant him access to an hour and a half of piece from the group. They went back to the group and together the old class mates made their way into the cinema. Kyle felt a pair of eyes on him through the whole movie. Every time he turned his head towards the eyes he ended up staring into two pools of deep blue. He'd instantly return his gaze to the screen. He _knew_ Kenny was watching him through the entire movie. As soon as the movie was over Kyle said his goodbyes to the group and left before Kenny could say anything. Stan sent him a look of disapproval but didn't object when Kyle made his way to the nearest bus stop.

Kyle spent the following days ignoring calls from Stan. It was his fault anyways. He would lie curled up in his bed under a heap of blankets while going through old memories of him and Kenny. They had been really happy together, Kyle thought. Right until Kyle had been stupid enough to question Kenny's choice of career. Kenny loved his guitar and he loved the idea of being able to make a living of playing his music. Kyle had been inconsiderate enough to point out how few actually made it in the music business and a massive fight had ensued. Both had said some offensive things they didn't mean – or maybe they did mean it but it was still hurtful to say out loud to the other. Kenny had accused Kyle of being closed-minded because of his mother's constant reminding him that he had to get a good job and make good money. Kyle had said that at least _his_ mother had _some_ expectations for his future. They had broken up that day and hadn't seen each other since.

Two weeks later Kyle finally answered a call from Stan who apologized for dragging him along to see Kenny.

"But you know, he was looking at you at the time, Kyle," Stan tried. "He looked really sad that you ignored him. And I think he was right about to talk to you when you left."

"Quit trying to convince me to do it again, Stan!" Kyle yelled into his cell.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Look how about I make it up to you?" he pleaded. Kyle could practically _hear_ the puppy eyes he was sure Stan was making on his side of the line.

"I'm listening.." Kyle sighed.

"Meet me at our usual bar tomorrow night?" Stan asked, hope evident in his voice.

"…."

"Pleeeaase, Kyle?"

"…fine." He finally agreed. He hung up and dug right back into the covers on his bed.

Stan was nowhere in sight when Kyle arrived. He took a seat at the bar and pulled out his phone. No messages. Maybe Stan was right on the doorstep and thus hadn't bothered texting him about being late? Maybe not. Forty-five minutes passed and there was still no sign of Stan. Kyle had tried calling him countless times but his phone was turned off, apparently.

"Kyle?" came a hesitant voice behind him. Oh, God, no. He knew that voice. And sure enough when he spun around his eyes met with Kenny's. He was just about to downright get up and leave but Kenny grasped his arm.

"Don't go, please!" Kenny pleaded, big blue puppy eyes in place.

"Stan's not coming, is he?" Kyle muttered angrily, figuring it all out quickly. Kenny shook his head with an apologetic look on his face.

"He asked me to come here and when I saw you I kinda figured he was playing us. But I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew you'd leave.." Kenny explained guiltily. Kyle felt like ripping Stan's head off. He'd set them up. This was clearly his attempt to fix things between them. And Kyle and Kenny had fallen for it.

"I'm leaving," he announced tiredly. Kenny's facial expression turned desperate and his grip on Kyle's arm tightening.

"Stay. Please." He tried again. "Just let me buy you a drink. And we'll talk a bit. Please?"

Kyle made the obvious mistake of looking at him. He was met with a pure 'kicked puppy' look. He'd never really been able to say no to Kenny. Just like Kenny had never been able to say no to him.

"Fine," he said in defeat and let Kenny drag him back to his seat. Kenny ordered them drinks and Kyle threw his down instantly, needing the strength. "Talk."

Kenny seemed to struggle to find the right thing to say. Words had never been his strong side. Au contraire. He finally coaxed himself into saying, "I think we ended up on the wrong foot." Kyle raised an eyebrow in his classic 'you think'-manner. A new round of drinks arrived. Once again Kyle emptied the glass immediately.

"I mean," Kenny tried. "I'm really sad about how things ended."

"… yeah. Me too." Kyle admitted, feeling the alcohol affect him. He really was a lightweight and from the taste of it those drinks weren't exactly orange juice.

"I really shouldn't have said those things," Kenny continued.

"Me neither," Kyle agreed and finished yet another drink. "Even if we meant what we said.."

Kyle really believed that what they had once said was something they had really meant. They just hadn't ever spoken the words aloud since it was too hurtful. Some things weren't meant to be said, only thought. Kenny disagreed.

"OK I realize being a musician is risky but-"

"I don't care about that, Kenny!" Kyle interrupted. "I actually believe you can do it.." trailing of and lowering his voice word for word while keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"What?" Kenny asked, thoroughly confused. Kyle didn't answer but kept his eyes out of eye contact range. Kenny cupped his face and forced it towards him. "Look at me". Kyle did, reluctantly, before exploding.

"You don't get anything! I was wrong, okay?! I was wrong in assuming you couldn't do it before you even tried! I should have believed in you!"

".. wha-?" Kenny had lost the ability to speak. Kyle had _never_ admitted to being wrong before.

"Aargh! You don't get it! I. WAS. WRONG!" Kyle continued, falling out of his seat in his drunken state. "How the hell, can I love someone as .. incomprehensive as you?"

At these words Kenny shot out of his stool and kneeled beside Kyle on the floor. He grabbed Kyle's face again. Kyle saw the glimpse of hope in the blue orbs staring into his soul.

"You what?"

Kyle tried in vain to throw a punch at Kenny's shoulder but in his current state he just ended out clutching his shirt. He fell forward into Kenny's chest and buried his face into it. ".. I love you" he whispered and felt the whole world swirl around him.

The very second Kyle opened his eyes he knew it was a terrible idea. His head exploded and a wave of nausea dawned on him. He groaned, closed his eyes and reburied his face into the chest under him. _Huh?_ Chest under him? He forced his eyes open again and sure enough, he was lying on a very familiar-looking chest. Glancing around he recognized his surroundings to be a very familiar-looking room. And wasn't that his very familiar-looking shirt and pants lying on the floor? On Kenny McCormick's floor.

He tried to push himself up and was met with a groan from the figure underneath him. Kenny opened his eyes groggily and smiled at the sight of Kyle.

"Good morning," he smirked. Images from the night before flooded Kyle's mind and he blushed a deep crimson. Kenny's smirk widened at the sight and he lovingly stroked Kyle's cheek.

"Uuhm, 'morning," Kyle answered shyly. He didn't remember much of the actual conversations from the night before and was a bit concerned about not knowing what had been said.

"Just out of sheer curiosity, how much do you remember from last night?" Kenny asked with a mild laughter in his voice. Kyle caught the slight hint of insecurity.

"Err, I remember getting drunk.. and yelling at you – I'm sorry about that by the way – and .. then we .. did stuff," Kyle finished, the blush now going all the way down his neck. Kenny's smirk returned. He flipped them around so that he was on top of Kyle and started kissing the blushing neck. Kyle sighed contently.

"And do you remember what you said to me before we 'did stuff'?" Kenny asked against Kyle's neck. Kyle's eyes widened with realization.

"I.. said I love you?" Kyle said, then realized he'd asked a question. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Kenny's face appeared in front of his own and a pair of lips met his own. Kyle closed his eyes and felt Kenny's hands roam around his still-naked torso. Kenny pried his lips apart and Kyle let his tongue invade his mouth. He moaned contently into the other's mouth and let his arms snake around Kenny's shoulders. When they broke apart for air, Kenny rested his forehead on Kyle's. Kyle rejoiced in the feeling of once again having the other's breath ghost over his face.

"So," Kenny began, an enormous grin plastered on his face. "Am I right in assuming that this fighting thingy is over and that we're back together?" Kyle laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right."

_A/N: thanks for reading. If I ever learn how to write M-rated I might add an extra chapter to this ;P_


End file.
